neumont_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign Rules
General Rules & FAQ This document is intended to outline the rules for your convenience. Characters: * Base Level: 4th * Character: ** Each player should have a character made before the time designated for play on regular meeting days. ** You are free to ask for help at any time not during play; however, the designated time for assisted character creation is at noon on regular meeting days. ** Each character may start at the base level, if not they must start at level 1. * Backup Character: ** Each player must have a backup character following the same rules as character. ** The backup character is only for if your current character dies. ** A player may have only one designated backup character at a time. * Retiring Characters: ** A retired character may not be used again without express permission and does not gain any levels during the time they are retired. ** To retire a character please inform the DM’s of such actions in order to make sure we are properly aware of the change in story content. ** The new character must follow all rules of character but may begin at the same level of the retired character or base level so long as it is not higher. ** The new character does not retain any items from the retired character and can only possess what it can afford with the base gold from it’s level. ** You then must create a new backup character in the event your new character should die. * Temp Character: ** A player can have as many of these as they want. ** This follows the rules of character but a player can use these to test ideas or try to complete challenges without risking the life of their current character/backup character. ** A Temp Character may be your current character’s level or the base level. Lycanthropy: * Cult of Lycanthropy Challenge: ** As a warning this challenge will kill a character if they fail the task. It is advised to create a temp character. ** The character must designate the werebeast they wish to become. The animals are as follows: *** Bat, Bear, Tiger, Boar, Wolf, Rat, crocodile, and Shark. ** The character will then be stripped of their weapons and given a dagger to fight with and will be granted access to the pit. ** The character will then fight the dire-animal of their choice that is infected with the lycanthropy disease. This grants the animal a bonus 20 hp. ** If the player successfully kills the animal, they may complete the rest of the ritual, which is just beautiful exposition and a few dice rolls. * Becoming a Lycanthrope: ** Players who wish to be Lycanthropes must inform the DM’s so we can make preparations. ** To become a Lycanthrope you must complete the Cult of Lycanthropy Challenge in order to be a werebeast with control. * Play a Lycanthrope: ** If you became a lycanthrope not via the cult you follow the standard lycanthropy rules. ** If you became a lycanthrope via the cult you can polymorph any time as a free action. ** The duration to polymorph takes a full-round action plus a DC 15 Con check. This provokes an attack of opportunity. You cannot take any actions while changing. Category:Rules and FAQs